vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumping to previously visited locations
Vim remembers the locations you have recently visited (where you jumped from). Each position (file name, column number, line number) is recorded in a jump list, and each window has a separate jump list that records the last 100 positions where a jump occurred. The commands that are regarded as "jumps" include searching, substitute and marks. Scrolling through a file is not regarded as jumping. The jump list is saved between edits (provided the 'viminfo' option has the ' parameter), so you can see where jumps occurred from previous editing sessions. Using a jump list Like a web browser, you can go back, then forward: *Press Ctrl-O to jump back to the previous (older) location. *Press Ctrl-I (same as Tab) to jump forward to the next (newer) location. Display the jump list for the current window with: :jumps Your current location in the jump list is indicated with '>', and the first number in each row is a count that can be used to jump to that position. For example, after pressing Ctrl-O three times, the :jumps command may show something like this: jump line col file/text 4 102 0 somefile.txt 3 93 0 -invalid- 2 23 0 the current line 23 is shown here 1 89 34 the current line 89 is shown here > 0 22 40 Display the jump list for the current window with: 1 39 0 the current line 39 is shown here 2 995 0 anotherfile.txt 3 53 102 the current line 53 is shown here Given the above, you could press: *Ctrl-I to jump to line 39 in the current buffer. *Ctrl-O to jump to line 89 in the current buffer. *4 then Ctrl-O to jump to line 102 in file somefile.txt. *3 then Ctrl-I to jump to line 53 in the current buffer. In the example above: *The last line was added to the jump list when the first Ctrl-O was pressed (so you can return to the initial position: line 53, column 102). *Line 93 in the current buffer no longer exists (the jump location is invalid). Using a script to select a jump in the list Using this vimrc function, you can enter the number of a jump to go to the desired jump: function! GotoJump() jumps let j = input("Please select your jump: ") if j != '' let pattern = '\v\c^\+' if j =~ pattern let j = substitute(j, pattern, , 'g') execute "normal " . j . "\" else execute "normal " . j . "\" endif endif endfunction You can invoke the function in command mode: :call GotoJump() After this, you will see the list of jumps and be asked to select a jump. If you type 4 and press Enter, it will take you back to the 4th jump. If you type +4 and press Enter, it will take you forward to the 4th jump in the list. If you press Escape, nothing happens. You can also have a mapping for it, for example: nmap j :call GotoJump() See also *Using marks to manually record ''marks that you can return to *List changes to the current file the change list records where changes occurred References * * * Comments You can also use g; and g, to move backward and forward in your edit locations. One thing that may not be imediately evident is that this works only line-wise. You can't have more than one jump per-line. If you use any of the jump generator commands inside the line, only one jump is saved.